Do the Evolution: Batman Beyond
by Dionne R
Summary: Final Chapter up! By day, ordinary student. By night, Batman. Terry McGinnis is constantly facing inner conflicts. When the beautiful daughter of a dangerous criminal arrives in town, will this prove to be Terry's biggest conflict yet?
1. McGinnis v. DeLavega

Do The Evolution: Batman Beyond  
  
By: Dionne  
  
A/N: heya! I'm finally stepping out of my league! This is a Batman Beyond fic, as the title suggests, so bear with me. I penned Di into it [as usual, sorry, can't help myself] and other than that all the characters/ideas are original…kinda. ^__~,  
  
Disclaimer: I OFFICIALLY DISCLAIM BATMAN BEYOND! I HAD NO HAND IN CREATING THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, THE SETTINGS, OR ANYTHING!!! I DO NOT OWN TERRY; I DO NOT OWN HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND, OR ANYONE ON THE SHOW! ::breathes:: now that's done, lets get down to business…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Terry McGinnis jumped down off of a sixty-story building, and soared through the sky with his arms extended through the air. His radio went off in his ear, the static nearly disrupting his balance and fun…nearly.  
  
"What are you doing down there, Terry?" came the spunky voice of Max Gibson, his best friend.  
  
"Cruising," he said, flying straight for a building, and heading up at the last moment.  
  
"Cruising is done in a car?" she suggested sarcastically.  
  
"And waste the fun of the suit? As if," he said, in a joking manner.  
  
"Dork," she grumbled.  
  
"I heard that," Terry said, trying to sound threatening.  
  
Max rolled her brown eyes, and finished typing up her Physics report for class.  
  
"You know, I heard that trouble's coming to town,"  
  
Max listened, but said nothing, urging Terry on.  
  
"A man named DeLavega is heading in town. One of the richest men alive,"  
  
"Family?" she asked, sitting up from her position on the floor of her room. She heard a dull thud against the wall, and she gasped a bit, but sighed in relief once she saw Terry coming into her window. He tapped the ear of his suit, and turned off the radio. Max turned off the radio in her laptop, and she sat Indian-style. He sat in front of her.  
  
"He has a daughter—only a daughter. His wife died two years ago," he spoke lowly.  
  
Max bit her lower lip, "Poor girl…but wait," she said, looking up at Terry again, "let me guess. She's coming to our school?"  
  
Terry nodded, "Yep. But there's more,"  
  
"Enlighten me," she said, looking more interested than ever.  
  
"You see, her father's a notorious crime lord. There's never been enough evidence to convict him. It always manages to disappear. One time a detective got pretty close, but…" he said, looking Maxine directly in her eyes for his words to affect her more, "all they found was his body. The evidence was gone,"  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "Ooh, I'm really scared," she said, leaning back, her chest heaving up.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry for being lame. But anyway, that's where you come in,"  
  
Max arched a brow, "Come again?'  
  
"I need your help…"  
  
Max jumped up, "Yess!!! Ok, what do you need? A criminal file, what?"  
  
Terry folded his hands, and slouched over, "Watch the girl,"  
  
Max folded her arms, now scowling, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Terry shook his head, "Nope,"  
  
She was going to strangle him, but there was a knocking on her door.  
  
"Time for bed, Max!" her maid called in.  
  
"Alright!" she called back. She turned to Terry, and he had on his infamous puppy…batty…whatever face.  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll do it, but if she's a nuisance, you definitely owe me,"  
  
He grinned, "Promise," he said, leaping out of her window.  
  
"Showoff," she muttered, finishing her paper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carlos DeLavega arrived at his mansion, and his daughter popped her gum, standing behind him.  
  
"Come here, Dionne," he ordered her smoothly.  
  
She glared at him popping her gum.  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes, and flopping his hands down at her.  
  
She snorted, and went to the chaeffeur, "Alright, Diaz. To the condo, please,"  
  
"Right away ma'am," he said, opening the door for her, and slamming it softly. By the time Carlos came back downstairs, his daughter was long gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne sighed, moving her hand over her face, and into her hair. She cracked her knuckles, and sniffled. She put her long cat-like legs on the back seat, her black Harley's smearing mud on the door, and she rested her head over her arms. She moved her arms closer together so her spiked bracelets wouldn't give her a headache. She moved her shoulders to become comfortable, and the black rag held together by safety pins shifted.  
  
"We'll be there shortly, ma'am," Diaz reported, watching her in his rearview mirror.  
  
She nodded, and reached for the champagne bottle. She clasped it, and chugged some.  
  
"This is going to be a nice night, Diaz. A very nice night indeed," swigging more.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," clearing his throat.  
  
"You arranged for my motorcycle to be sent, right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am,"  
  
"Very good. Now, keep driving," she said, putting the Merlot 1982 down at last.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning…  
  
Maxine walked to school, keeping her eyes open. She didn't need to. A moment later, a motorcycle, probably blazing by at the speed of sound, rocketted past her into the parking lot.  
  
She had the attention of a few of the students. The enigmatic girl locked her black and platinum bike at one of the panels, putting a locking card key in, and slipped it into her pocket. The rider removed her helmet, and a mane of long, jet-black, wavy hair fell out. A side bang fell straight into place, and she put the helmet next to the motorcycle. She took off her jacket, revealing a black bandana top over hip-hugging black pants with red flames up the sides. Maxine arched a brow, having no doubt that Miss Congeniality was probably the wench she had to babysit.  
  
Jocks eyed her sleek frame, and she smiled at no one. She cracked her knuckles, and her spiked-bracelets clanked against each other. She walked, and her black Harley's were noiseless on the pavement.  
  
"Oh heck no," Max muttered. Just then, a cheerful Dana Tan perked up.  
  
"Heya, Max. What's up?"  
  
Max faked a smile, "Oh nothing. Nothing really,"  
  
"Who's the new girl?" Dana asked, sounding intruiged.  
  
Max shrugged.  
  
Terry strode over, "Good morning, ladies,"  
  
Dana smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly. Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyhow, Max, we've gotta get going. Remember, please…" he pleaded softly.  
  
Max shooed him off with Dana, and headed to the new girl that no one dared to touch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey there," Maxine greeted the new girl.  
  
She looked at her, almost in shock. She said nothing though, and then lowered her eyes to keep walking.  
  
Max arched a brow, and walked up to follow her, "Hello?"  
  
The girl looked up, "Uh hi," she said, her voice conveying nothing.  
  
"So you're the new girl. My name's Max,"  
  
She nodded, "I'm Dionne. Hi," she said, pulling her schedule from her pocket.  
  
"You're lucky. After this week, we have a nice long break again. We go to school in intervals, but I guess you already know that. Where you from?"  
  
"Miami," she said rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have a problem fitting in. If you can fit in MIA, you can fit in anywhere," Max said, making Dionne smile.  
  
"I can introduce you to a few people…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the end of the day, Maxine and Dionne were getting along as if they had always known each other. As they sauntered out of English together, they bumped into Terry.  
  
"Terry!" Maxine said with an over exaggerated smile.  
  
He smiled, and offered his hand to Dionne.  
  
"Hi," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"You're Dionne?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"You're the only new girl that everyone can't stop talking about,"  
  
She arched a brow, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, gotta bail, ladies. Later…much," laughing at his own joke, and leaving.  
  
"Trust me, Di. He's not always that goofy…he's worse most times,"  
  
Dionne pouted playfully, "Girl, there goes those men for you,"  
  
Maxine laughed, and then thought to herself…she knew she couldn't get too close to this girl. She looked at Dionne, forcing a generous smile, and continued to walk with her.  
  
"So, Max. We have just about every class together. So, wanna get together sometimes after school and study?" Dionne asked, shrugging.  
  
"Of course, Di. What are you doing this after noon?"  
  
Dionne almost promised herself off, but then she remembered her…::ahem:: plans. She frowned, "I'm busy. I'm sorry. My dad…"  
  
"Mr. DeLavega?" Maxine asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. He needs some business help. You know that old saying; behind every good man, there's a better woman. Since my mom doesn't occupy that slot, and my dad's girlfriend is in the process of moving up here, I fill that spot,"  
  
"Cool," Maxine said. She felt something jerk at her heart. Sympathy?  
  
"Anyhow, thanks though. I've gotta go," she said, jogging off to her motorcycle before Maxine could protest. She pouted.  
  
"Weird," she spoke softly, turning off her secret tape recorder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night…  
  
Terry watched the tape Maxine gave him. The girls seemed to get along…Dionne seemed sweet. He shook off the thought. He couldn't be distracted, 'sweet' or not. She was the daughter of a crime lord, duh. He sighed, and slumped into Mr. Wayne's chair. He fast forwarded the tape a bit, and watched the end. As the last few words played, Bruce Wayne walked in.  
  
"Terry. You seem…a bit uneasy. Everything alright?"  
  
Terry put his hand up, signaling he was fine.  
  
"That DeLavega. You're investigating her aren't you?" a hint of dry humor in his old creaking voice.  
  
"Not funny, Mr. Wayne. I'm investigating her father," turning to face him.  
  
He cleared his throat, motioning his head to the screen. Terry swallowed, and quickly erased the wide screen shot of when Maxine was looking at her from head to foot. Bruce laughed, and then became serious.  
  
"Hey, just watch out,"  
  
Terry nodded, "Yes sir,"  
  
Bruce nodded, and turned to leave, his dog at his heels. Terry let a whoosh of air escape his lungs. He sighed, and rewinded the video.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hours later…  
  
Carlos screamed into the receiver, "I don't give a damn! If the job's finished, he's finished. And besides, I need three more shipments by the end of the week. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The person on the other line cowered, and confirmed the shipments.  
  
"Good," he snapped, hanging up. He sighed, and took off his shirt. For a man of 45, he was in great shape. His eyes were very much healthy, and he was slim and trim. He could have sworn he saw something flicker outside, but it was gone again after he did a double take. He sighed, and started to phone his daughter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Terry drifted about, trying to find Dionne's complex. All the while, he thought about what he had heard…shipments-- Of what? Did Dionne know? Finally, he hovered low over a building overlooking the water. He stopped, and put his fingers to the door. Sure enough, it was his luck that Dionne was on the phone with her dad.  
  
"Daddy, you can't just expect me to…no, I don't care! I'm not working for you ever again!" she snapped finally, hanging up. Okay, apparently she had known about the shipments. They had to talk, then. He moved farther from the window as she opened it, and closer as she walked away. He looked in the complex, and saw a light coming from the inside of another room…most likely the bathroom. He slipped into her bedroom noiselessly, and sat in the shadows, narrowing his eyes. A moment or two later, Dionne walked in, turning off the bathroom light. She closed and locked her door, and her silky nightgown fluttered beneath her black mane. She moved the curtains from her white and black canopy bed, and snuggled into it. She pulled the curtain across again, and Terry decided it was a good time to talk now, before either one of them got too sleepy.  
  
He stepped to the bed, and pulled the curtain across. She sat up, and looked him straight in the eyes. She didn't seem startled or anything.  
  
"I heard about you," she said, monitoring him with dark, intrigued eyes.  
  
"And I you, DeLavega," Terry retorted, "What's going on with daddy?"  
  
She seemed neither intimidated, or worried, "Nothing you need to worry about, Bats,"  
  
He glared, "Don't play cute,"  
  
"Who has to play? I am cute," she retorted sarcastically.  
  
Terry arched a brow. No argument there. "Alright, cutie, then tell me what your father has planned in the way of shipments?"  
  
"Do you have a warrant?" she asked, sitting up. He acted quickly, and put his shins on either sides of her legs, locking her in, and he pinned her down by her wrists.  
  
"I don't need one," he said, going in her face to smell her cinammon- vanilla scent, "I'm no cop,"  
  
She swallowed, "What makes you think I'm going to cave into you?"  
  
He moved his hand for a second, and traced a finger under her chin.  
  
She arched a brow, "So you know about the shipments already. What more do you need to know?"  
  
"You worked for him?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" she retorted smartly.  
  
"What ever happened to all the evidence that came out whenever he was tried in court?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
He let go of her wrists, and moved his fingers through her hair.  
  
"This is blackmail," she said.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "I call it getting results,"  
  
She grunted, "Get off me. You've learned enough for one night,"  
  
"Ah, so you won't mind if I come back?" he asked, getting up a bit, and falling on one knee.  
  
She thought for a moment, "Alright, fair enough. Oh but tomorrow, don't forget the Mondavi?" she muttered sarcastically.  
  
He chuckled, getting off her, and heading to the window.  
  
"Will that be '82 or '83?"  
  
"Goodnight, bats," she said, her tone hinting a type of edge he wasn't familiar with.  
  
He leaped over the edge, wondering how to analyze the night.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Nice night McGinnes?" Bruce Wayne retorted grumpily.  
  
Terry looked at his employer, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're late," he snapped, and then sighed, "I hope you learned something valuable."  
  
Terry nodded, "She knows about the shipments…"  
  
"That's all?" he snapped, folding his arms. His doberman's ears perked, and growled.  
  
"All for tonight," Terry said, unzipping his suit.  
  
"So you're going back?"  
  
"Yes," Terry snapped haughtily. Bruce laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Cocky youth. Bless your heart," he said, leaving Terry alone. Terry swallowed, and dressed to go home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Maxine yawned as Dionne approached her.  
  
"Heya Di. How was your night?"  
  
Dionne grinned coyly, "It was interesting," she spoke lowly.  
  
Maxine arched a brow, and before the thought could form, Terry walked over.  
  
"Ladies," he said flirtatiously. Maxine's eyes flared, and Terry's shined.  
  
"Hello, McGinnis. How was your nite?" Dionne flipped the switch on him.  
  
He was caught a bit off guard, but didn't dare show it, "Interesting," he said, looking at Maxine, "Can you excuse us for a sec?"  
  
Dionne nodded, "Meet me back in the recess hall Max,"  
  
Maxine nodded, and Dionne walked off.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Alright, Terry. What did you do?" Maxine asked knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he inquired innocently.  
  
"You talked to her…no harassed her, didn't you?"  
  
Terry looked hurt, "Did not!"  
  
Maxine put on a knowing face, "Come on, you can bullshit anyone else but me. So don't try it,"  
  
Terry laughed, "Alright, alright. Maybe I did pay her a visit," he said lowly.  
  
Maxine rolled her eyes, "Terry!"  
  
He shrugged, "Hey, I'm going back tonight too. I get a bit of information,"  
  
"And she gets?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "What she wants,"  
  
Max arched a brow, "And that is?"  
  
"Batman,"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Maxine found Dionne waiting at the patio. She was sitting with her legs crossed; chillin like a villain…Max frowned.  
  
"Turn the frown upside down…what's with me and catch phrases today," Dionne added.  
  
Maxine couldn't help but smile a bit, "Hey, you know, you never told me what made your night so interesting…"  
  
Dionne arched a brow, "Promise you wont laugh?"  
  
"I promise,"  
  
"Alright…I got a visit from Batman," she said, myst in her voice. Her eyes glazed over, and she dreamed of the past night, seeing what Maxine could not.  
  
"Really? What did he want?"  
  
Dionne winked, "I'll allow your immagination to wonder,"  
  
Max laughed now, and Dionne laughed with her for a moment.  
  
"And oddly, I think he'll be back tonight," Dionne said, lowering her voice to a coy seductive tone.  
  
"That confident?" Maxine said, arching a brow.  
  
"Just a hunch," she said, holding her books to her chest, and sauntering off next to Maxine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Carlos typed in information into his program, and a black and white picture of his daughter appeared. She was walking next to an intriguing looking girl.  
  
"Hm…she could probably be useful," he thought aloud.  
  
He admired her, and then focused on his daughter again, "You've been very bad, Di…" he said with a chuckle, "And now you're coming home,"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later…  
  
Bruce watched Terry slip into the room to suite up. He looked at Dionne's suite, and she was in the shower. He locked his camera to see into her room. Everything was clean, not a bug in sight.  
  
"Clean?" Terry asked, popping up next to him.  
  
"Yes. There is a possibility of the phone being bugged, though," he admitted, "Try to watch out for it. Disconnect it once you arrive,"  
  
Terry nodded, "Fine by me. Other than that?"  
  
"All systems go,"  
  
Terry nodded, "Later, Mr. Wayne," he said, dashing out the window.  
  
Bruce sighed, and then watched Dionne. She came from the shower, and her hair fell from its towel. She kept the terry cloth robe around her, and then placed a microscopic button under her mattress. She smiled, and started to strip. Bruce closed off the program. He narrowed his eyes, and hurriedly tried to contact Terry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later…  
  
"You're early," Dionne muttered, taking the portable headset from her ears, and resting it on top of her laptop.  
  
He shrugged, "Sorry if I caught you off guard there," he said, arching a brow. Usually, she was flirtatious and sweet. Something was up.  
  
"Not at all," she said, flipping off her robe. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, in crimson high heeled-sandals. He arched a brow.  
  
"Shall we…exchange information or what?" she asked, walking closer to him. He grabbed her hands.  
  
"What is your deal?"  
  
She glared, "What's yours?"  
  
Terry looked at her right ear…there was no third piercing…only a second. He slapped her. She screamed, and clawed at him. He ducked out of the way, and pulled a tear gas bomb from his side belt. He pushed her onto the bed, and tossed it at her. He quickly leaped out of her room before she could stop coughing and recover from the smoke.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"It's not her," Terry announced, walking back into the cave. Bruce sat with his hands laced and his elbows sitting on the hand rests.  
  
"Yes I know," he answered, turning back to his camera, "Sometime during the day, DeLavega was switched with a decoy,"  
  
Terry swore.  
  
"Naturally. She's currently in the company of her father," he spoke lowly, "Which is not the best condition,"  
  
"We have to go get her," Terry said; ready to glide out of the window again.  
  
"No. We wait," Bruce instructed, turning, and looking straight into Terry's eyes.  
  
"Fine. We wait…but the first sign of danger…"  
  
"We wait, McGinnis," Bruce repeated firmly.  
  
Terry sighed, and started to pace the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I told you, I didn't tell him anything!" Dionne yelled at her father. He slapped her, and then the guards roughly tossed her into a chair.  
  
"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Carlos asked, his eyes glinting in humor as the moonlight only reflected a shadow of his hands as he sat back in his chair. His dark eyes shone in the moonlight, frightening Dionne beyond speech. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.  
  
"Because you never do, even when I'm right," she said softly. He knew just what she meant, and sighed.  
  
"You think because of one good feeling you had that you're in my good graces?"  
  
Dionne didn't flinch.  
  
"Ha! Daughter, you've got a lot to learn about me," he mused.  
  
She clenched her jaw, "Batman will come for you,"  
  
Carlos tilted his head back, and a laugh emerged from his esophogas, "You're kidding right?" he asked between chuckles.  
  
Dionne said nothing, showing that she was very much serious.  
  
"A man—no, I take that back—a boy in tights or rubber, or spandex or what the hell ever he wears. He's going to come and try to kick my butt? I don't think so," he said, wagging a finger in front of her face. She glared.  
  
"He's going to throw you in jail," she taunted.  
  
Carlos snorted, "Oh please," he said, his tone hinting amusement.  
  
Dionne wished someone—anyone-- were nearby.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hours later…  
  
Terry paced the room as Bruce typed up a few things on his master computer. The entire room was illuminated by the glow.  
  
"Anything?" Terry asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience is a virtue…" Bruce allowed his voice to trail off.  
  
Terry rolled his eyes, "I can't take it anymore. I'm going after her,"  
  
"It's no use. Her father has her locked up in his office. He's currently out, monitoring his shipments…well, he's on his way. So you have a decision to make, McGinnis. You either stop the shipments of God knows what—for all we know it could be cookie dough—or you save your girlfriend," he spoke sadistically.  
  
Terry put on his mask, and headed toward the window.  
  
"Make the right decision, Terry…"  
  
Terry looked at his employer, and then leaped out the window.  
  
Bruce sighed, deeply troubled by the decision he was almost certain Terry would make.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Terry glided over the limo, watching Carlos under the infrared camera.  
  
"Bastard," he swore lowly, watching him chuckle, and sip champagne. He followed closely until the limo stopped. He landed on a tall building, making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. He clicked his utility belt and went on stealth mode. He quickly turned on his monitor.  
  
"How many have we sent so far?" Carlos demanded lowly, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and holding most of the smoke in his lungs.  
  
"We've already sent 25. The other 25 are underway now. They should arrive by…" the slimy lizard-looking man checked his watch, and did a few figures in his head, "03 hundred,"  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes, "Well if that's all you can do," he said, pulling a few bills from his pocket.  
  
He examined the stack, and stammered, "Well…we could always speed it up by a few hours…depending on how much you're willing to contribute,"  
  
Carlos pulled a few bills, and tossed it at the man, "1.000,"  
  
"Then we can easily speed this up to…0 hundred," he said with a sly grin that exposed his yellow teeth. Carlos grinned, and headed back to his limo. Terry was used to watching things like this go down, but not when someone's life was at stake…somewhere else.  
  
He sighed to himself, looking at his watch. Midnight meant that he had two hours. In two hours he could stop all the shipments, save Dionne, and send her bastard of a father to jail. Anything was possible, but this seemed almost too easy. Terry sighed, and glided off again.  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Who Are You?

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Maxine typed a few files into her laptop, and waited for a response from her friend Lorie. She chuckled, and entered in a smilie until she noticed a red light flashing on her desktop. She swore, and exited from her AIM. She looked at the alert, and Terry popped up on her screen.  
  
"Terry, what?" she snapped impatiently.  
  
"Now's not the time. I need your help…"  
  
"Oh no! Last time you wanted me to babysit," she snapped angrily.  
  
"But you gained a friend," Terry spoke, making her sigh, "And her life is currently at stake,"  
  
"What?" she shrieked into the mic. Terry winced.  
  
"Yes, she's in trouble. I need you to hack into her father's computer,"  
  
"What? I can get into so much crap for this…"  
  
"Yeah. And Dionne could die," he said, narrowing his eyes, "I know you'll make the right decision," closing the monitor.  
  
Maxine laced her fingers together, and closed her laptop, sighing.  
  
Dionne woke up, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She grunted in frustration, and struggled against the ropes.  
  
"Damnit!" she swore in the darkness.  
  
"That's the Di I know," came a raspy familiar voice.  
  
Dionne looked up, and stared into the eyes of….  
  
"Batman! I knew you'd come!" she said, relief clouding her voice.  
  
He loosed her, and she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her for a moment, and then he put a finger to her lips. She nodded, and he picked her up.  
  
"Where are we going?" she whispered.  
  
"To find your father," he said, gliding off as she gasped.  
  
"Oh…my…" she said, swallowing repeatedly.  
  
Terry grinned, "It's not bad once you get used to it," he said chuckling.  
  
Dionne sighed, "Thank you," she said in his ears, holding on tight to his waist.  
  
"Sure," he said, "And thank you for being light," he said making her grin.  
  
"You remind me of someone I know," she said softly after a few moments when she started to feel safe.  
  
His eyes twinkled, "Really? Enlighten me?"  
  
"A boy from school…McGinnis…"  
  
"Funny," he said, barely able to suppress his smirk.  
  
She said nothing until they landed at the top of the tower.  
  
"This is…"  
  
"Yes," he said, putting a finger to her lips. She was silent, and Terry swooped down. Dionne swallowed.  
  
Maxine typed in a few passcodes, "Come on…one more for mamma," she said, typing numbers at amazing speeds as green binary codes went up and down the monitor. She chuckled, as the program opened up before her eyes.  
  
She looked at the miniature clock, and swore. There were only twenty minutes left until the shipments were all done. She opened a folder, and looked at the inventory. She nearly fainted.  
  
"Get a grip, Maxy," she told herself as she scrolled down. Models for nuclear bombs were neatly typed next to each other like a library inventory. She swore, and quickly looked to see if she could stop the final shipments.  
  
Terry looked up at the big clock, and then he glared down at Carlos DeLavega. He was by the river, smoking. He was alone…perfect for attacking. Terry leaped down on a crate right next to Carlos, and before he could launch a punch, DeLavega pulled a gun and put it to Terry's temple.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
Terry did as ordered, but quickly tapped his stealth mode button. DeLavega swore, and fired. Terry leaped up, and landed on top of him. Carlos pushed his invisible opponent away, and shot a few rounds around him. Terry ducked them all, and then he was visible again. He quickly kicked Carlos in the back. Three guys ran over in DeLavega's stead. One of them punched Terry in the head.  
  
"No!" came a female scream from up high. Carlos and Terry both looked up. They locked glances, and then Carlos grinned, running to the tower.  
  
Terry kicked the first security guard in his stout stomach. He flinched, and swore a bit. He finished him off by executing a fast roundhouse kick. The second security was short and pudgy. Terry easily finished him by chopping him in the back of the neck. The third guard was tall and lean. Terry jumped up to his level, and kicked him in the back of the neck. He fell to his knees, and Terry pushed his thumbs into the pressure points under the man's neck. In two minutes, he was unconcious. Terry leaped up, and started to glide up to the top of the tower.  
  
"Daughter, daughter…I've taught you well havent I? Secure every angle, huh? Screw your hero to insure the fact that he'll risk his life for yours," Carlos spat, chuckling.  
  
Dionne slapped him as her jacket hood flapped in the wind.  
  
He clucked his teeth, and slapped her back. Terry jumped on top of the building and Carlos grabbed his daughter by the throat. He led her to the ledge, and held her over. She squirmed.  
  
"What now, Batman? Kill me, stop the shipments or save your girlfriend?"  
  
Terry narrowed his eyes, "I was always raised to be multitask efficient. Your shipments are cancelled asshole. And the other two are on my to-do list," he muttered.  
  
Carlos laughed, "You know, I really like you. Don't you Di?" he asked, shaking his daughter, and slamming her over the ledge. She tried to scream, but her father held a firm grip on her throat.  
  
"It's over. Don't make me kill you," Terry threatened.  
  
Carlos arched a brow, laughed, and let his daughter go.  
  
"Batman!" she screamed. Terry swallowed, and Carlos laughed. Terry ran, and charged into him. Carlos, unfortunately was prepared. He punched Terry in the face, and he staggered back.  
  
"Ha! Give it up, Bat-shit!"  
  
Terry glared, and swept Carlos off his feet. He landed hard on his back, and Terry stood up. He glared down at the man, and kicked him in the stomach. He coughed, and Terry leaped over the edge. Dionne was feet from the ground. If she hit the ground after a thirty story fall, there was no way she could make it…no way whatsoever. He pushed himself faster, and she reached her arms up to him. He grasped her fingers, but they slipped away in the cruelty of time. She screamed, and Terry pushed his muscles harder. He grabbed Dionne's arm, and glided down to the ground. He put her behind a crate, and she was crying hysterically in fear. He shushed her, and stood in front of her, making them practically invisible in the shadow of the night.  
  
"Thank you," she sobbed.  
  
Terry smoothed her hair, and shushed her. She tried to control her sobs, but to no avail. Terry looked around, making sure no one was around, and kissed her. He backed her farther into the shadows, and she responded gently. He moved away from her, and turned around. He saw a bloody Carlos DeLavega standing before him.  
  
"Thirty stories is a long way down, Bat-shit," he said in huffs. Terry swallowed as Carlos raised his gun in aim. Terry clenched his jaw, and moved up from Dionne to allow her space to run. A bullet ricocheted off the walls, and Terry winced. He opened his eyes, and looked at Dionne. She was desperately holding onto him. Carlos was on the ground as a man stood over him with a gun.  
  
"Thought you could use some help," Bruce Wayne spoke, his profile being exposed in the light. Police sirens wailed, and shouts were heard. Dionne smiled at the older man, and he nodded at her, disappearing as quickly as he had come. Terry looked back, and noticed his mentor gone. He knew it was his cue.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dionne asked softly.  
  
Terry stared deep into her eyes, "My job's done,"  
  
"But I…I'll never see you again…"  
  
His eyes twinkled, "Oh I think you will," he said, leaving her. A cop was at her side instantly.  
  
"Ma'am! Are you alright?"  
  
She could only nod, and look into the sky.  
  
Days later…  
  
"I knew you would make the right decision," Terry said, hugging Maxine. She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, consider yourself lucky I was feeling gracious," she said, and Dionne walked up. She looked a bit pale, and her lips were pursed.  
  
"Max, may I speak to Terry alone?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Sure…meet you over there," she said, walking towards an old tree.  
  
"I know who you are," Dionne started off immidiately.  
  
Terry arched a brow, "You do?"  
  
She nodded, "You're a friend of Batman," she said. He swallowed, and suppresed his relief.  
  
"Y-yeah. How'd you guess?" he stammered.  
  
She arched a brow, "I have my sources," she said softly, "Can you deliver a message to him?"  
  
Terry folded his arms, "I'll try,"  
  
"Tell him…I just have to talk to him," she spoke softly, looking down. Terry frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Tell him to see me tonight. I'l explain everything,"  
  
Terry nodded, "I'll try," he confirmed.  
  
They each went their separate ways.  
  
Dana gripped Terry's waist from the back.  
  
"Good day, Mr. McGinnis," she said, kissing him gingerly.  
  
He smiled, and didn't respond to her tender embrace. He couldn't.  
  
"I'm glad you're back," he fibbed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I missed you two," she said, folding her arms.  
  
He shrugged, "You know, Dana…I think we should talk…"  
  
Maxine hugged her friend tightly, "I'm sorry," she spoke softly.  
  
Dionne shrugged, "The bastard deserved what he got,"  
  
She shook her head, "I guess you're right,"  
  
Dionne shrugged once more, and changed the subject, "You know, I know Terry's hiding something,"  
  
"Something? Like what?" Mazine asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Something really big…but I intend to find out," she said, determinedly.  
  
Maxine chuckled as they walked to lunch.  
  
Later that night…  
  
Dionne dried herself, and put on a touch of body spray. She sighed, and put on a big comfy t-shirt. She clicked out the light, and tip-toed to her canopy bed. The window curtains rustled in the breeze, and she closed her canopy sheets. She closed her eyes, and started to drift off.  
  
"Everything is taken care of. The police have no reason to convict her, so she's free. Carlos DeLavega is due for a trial on Friday, and the men involved in his shipment were sent directly to prison," Bruce informed Terry.  
  
He nodded, "I'm glad she's safe," he said lowly, looking out the window.  
  
Bruce smirked coyly, "Go to her, Terry. Tell her," he said lowly.  
  
Terry looked at his employer, "Tell her? But…"  
  
Bruce nodded, and Terry smiled. He could have hugged the old man.  
  
"Go on, before I change my mind," Bruce said lowly, lacing his fingers together, and sitting back into his seat. Terry smiled, and glided out the window.  
  
Terry walked into Dionne's room. The curtains rustled in the wind, and her sheer canopy covers did nothing to hide her angelic face. He walked on the carpet which was so familiar to him. He drew closer to her bed, and felt his heart beating. He moved her canopy sheet, and got on the bed. He caressed her cheek, and she woke up.  
  
"Batman," she said, sitting up in bed, and holding his hand.  
  
"I think you deserve to know the truth," he spoke softly, keeping his gaze on her.  
  
"The truth?" she frowned.  
  
"Who I am," he said softly, letting her go. She blinked, and kept her eyes on him. He took his gloved hand, and pulled off his mask. Dionne's eyes went wide.  
  
"T-t-terry," she stammered.  
  
He nodded, "Hey Di,"  
  
She swallowed.  
  
"Do you still think I'm a hero?"  
  
Dionne pulled him close, and kissed him passionately.  
  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
